


切原選手取得胜利

by azjtztlm



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azjtztlm/pseuds/azjtztlm
Summary: 感谢阅读～





	切原選手取得胜利

“丸井前辈……我稍微有点担心呀……”  
“没事的，交给我吧！”  
丸井一抬腿跨上摩托车，准确的说是一辆搭载了V8引擎的四轮重机车，还是亮红色，切原深度怀疑这辆车是否能合法上路。  
“你有驾照吗？”  
丸井装听不见，一边把头盔扔给切原催他快点上车。除开这辆拉风的机车，丸井和切原本就是公众人物，杵在大街上就已经很显眼了。眼见人群中已经有了骚动的趋势，切原只好硬着头皮上了丸井的车。  
“很怕吗？”  
“不怕不怕，你快开吧。”  
切原说是不怕，但环在丸井腰部的手臂是紧了又紧。  
对于丸井的熟悉感，大概也是从这时找回的吧。  
毕业之后，切原和三巨头一起开启了职网生涯。丸井却选择去当偶像。当时切原觉得自己还是太不了解他了，但转念一想又觉得合情合理。丸井擅长表现自己的闪光点，果敢心细，再加上甜美的外形和嗓音，可以说是有着相当完美的偶像人设了。不过出乎切原意料的是，爱热闹的丸井并没有选择加入团体而是个人出道，一开始不温不火的他后来因为一部立海网球部的纪录片被冠上“网球偶像”的人设而火爆起来。  
“但我并不喜欢这个人设啊。”丸井对切原说。  
切原明白，就算是没有选择踏入职网的前辈们，对网球的热情都不会因生活而减退，这种执念促使丸井不愿将其被冠为一个附属的名号。  
——   
“输在半决赛了呢。”  
“前辈开口就戳人痛处会给人留下恶劣的印象哦。”  
丸井把车停到海边，带着切原到礁石边坐下。入秋后在这里停留的人开始慢慢减少，阴天的海风并不温柔，吹得切原有些睁不开眼。丸井只穿了一件薄卫衣和背带裤，坐下后被关节牵起的裤脚和短靴之间还露出大片皮肤，看得切原开始理解奶奶给自己套花布棉袄的心情。  
切原结束锦标赛的当天就回国了，他没有想到接自己的车上坐着的是丸井。当时切原输了比赛心里五味杂陈的，不想回神奈川让家人看到自己的丧气样，只能一个人待在在东京租的公寓倒头大睡，真是悲哀啊。带着这种心情打开车门却突然看到多年不见的前辈感觉像做梦一样，心情突然爆炸的切原坐进车里就开始抱着丸井哭，把前座的司机和经纪人都吓了一跳。

“哭累了就睡着了，赤也真的是赤ちゃん呢。”  
“边哭还边吼，丸井桑!我好不甘心啊!”  
“我求求您别说了!”

切原回想起来真是觉得非常丢人，特别是当作案对象是丸井前辈的时候，被他逮住这些小把柄一定会被经常拿出来调笑的。  
经常？  
好像不太可能了吧。  
和丸井前辈多久没见面了呢？从前辈高中毕业到现在有三年了吧。  
“说起来，丸井前辈你为什么突然来接我？”  
“看你输完比赛惨兮兮的样子不忍心。”  
“你看了？”  
“我看了。”  
切原轻笑了一声。  
“每场都看吗？”  
“哪有那么多时间。不过，你倒是也不客气，我晚上录节目的衣服上半个肩头的纤维都吸收了你伤心的眼泪。”  
“不会留下什么痕迹吧。”  
“还好没有，要不然我可就只好实话实说了。”  
“这么绝情？前辈现在不会还在走男友人设吧？”  
“我才20岁怎么不能走男友人设了？”丸井觉得切原话里有话，虽然他确实不走男友人设，但年轻爱豆恋爱禁止这种事几乎是不成文的规定，大部分人对自己几斤几两还是有相当的认知的。  
“你可不要小看我。”  
“我怎么会小看丸井前辈。”  
切原这句话说的很是诚恳，倒是让丸井有些懊悔起自己的较真把刚建立起来的氛围打破了。只是面对这样的切原，让他自己难得的显得有些中气不足。  
“20岁，前辈20岁生日，我也没有……”  
四月底他早就在国外忙起了锦标赛前的训练，等想起来的时候算算时差已经过了一天了。他想给丸井打电话，又始终按不下拨通键，粗神经的切原不知道为什么在这种时候变得顾虑重重。  
他很忙吧？  
现在是不是在休息？  
会打扰到他吧。  
都过了一天了，这样做也失去意义了吧。  
我已经离他那么远了。

“你又在发什么呆？”  
“啊……前辈的生日。”  
看着切原那饱含歉意的眼神丸井用膝盖都能想出来切原接下来要说什么。  
“我本来就没有邀请谁。你没来，幸村也没来，柳生真田柳胡狼都没来。不过当天在录节目啦，节目组有给我庆生，因为处在演唱会期间要控制身材，就算是装模作样我也不能在大家面前吃太多，好在仁王有提着蛋糕来接我回家，所以总体来说我还是很开心的。”  
“诶？仁王前辈和丸井前辈关系一直这么好吗？”  
虽然知道仁王和丸井是同班同学，但也没想到过两人的关系可以一直维持的那么好。

真亲密啊。

“毕竟他从我家电梯走出去之后两分钟就能顺利打开自己家的门了呢。”

诶？住得这么近。

的确，毕业之后大家各奔东西，三巨头和自己满世界跑比赛，柳生前辈去德国学医，桑原前辈回了巴西，留在日本的就只有丸井前辈和仁王前辈，他们走的近也是自然的。  
切原意识到自己的腹诽幼稚到难以启齿。  
是纯粹的嫉妒吗？好像又掺杂着别的色彩，复杂的情绪让切原觉得胸口发闷。

“赤也是变闷了，还是说比以前更迟钝了？”  
“就不能说是变成熟了吗？”  
“诶？成熟？”丸井用鄙夷的目光盯着切原。他晶紫的大眼睛泛着水光，配合着半睁的眼皮被包裹得像带着水珠的石榴。切原觉得现在的胸闷程度比刚才更甚，连说出来的话的语气都弱了许多。  
可怕的爱豆露。  
“不……不是吗？”  
切原的反应让丸井觉得好笑，“你至于吗？你不会是还带着满满的疏离感在和我说话吧。昨天真是白给你抱了。”  
丸井没等切原回复就起身向海走，直到一层浪迅速没过脚踝处又褪去，他没有再挪步。在切原的角度看来，丸井前辈不知道为什么突然兴冲冲的跑到露出水面的礁石上，蹲了下来，一会儿又好像很伟岸的叉了个腰，站起来，然后被浪冲了一裤裆。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊!”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈!”  
切原赶紧过去拉着丸井往回走。  
“你去干嘛？看螃蟹？”  
“今天的是海星。”  
一踏上绵软的细沙丸井就走不动了，吸了吸鼻子，蹲下来抱着双臂搓揉。切原也回身蹲下，膝盖抵在沙地上，张开双臂。  
“丸井前辈也来抱着我痛哭一场吧！”  
丸井没多说，毫不客气的一头撞到切原胸口，撞的他想吐血。  
切原随即扣上丸井的后脑用一顿乱薅来寻求补偿。  
“再摸，我可要收钱了。”  
“诶？可爱的学弟没有特权吗？”  
丸井抽出一只手捏了捏切原的脸。从初三开始，学弟脸上的皮肉便开始愈加清晰的显露出骨骼棱角，第一次戳到的那张鼓鼓的包子脸早就消失的一干二净。  
“都没什么肉了，一点都不可爱。”

“快回去吧，该着凉了。”  
“也是，车的话也只有叫别人开回去了。”  
“是叫人拖回去比较合适吧……”

丸井披着切原的外套坐到机车上等着人来拖车，切原从附近的便利店买了两罐热咖啡过来，全都塞给了丸井。  
他们都没有说话，像是在被迫提前适应将要分别的寂寞，但这显然不是他们之中的任何一个人会做的事。温存的延续只需要一份执意的邀请，和一个心照不宣的回答。

“前辈，今晚要不要来我家住？”  
“好。”

——  
切原没有去整理客房。他不常和朋友来往，又经常出国，如果是和家人同住的话会选择回神奈川，客房自然的长期空闲。面对连床垫塑料套都还没拆的客房，切原有想过把它改成堆积漫画模型的宅男小天地，实际上他也的确堆了十几箱漫画在客房里，却连拆完包装的时间都没有。自然，这个计划就这样搁置了。  
丸井洗完澡后就迫不及待的扑倒在切原卧室的大床正中。  
“啊～～果然超——舒服!”  
随后是拿着剪刀从客厅追到卧室的切原。  
“丸井桑，吊牌还没剪。”  
“咦？怎么还有吊牌？”  
“衣服是赞助商给的，刚拆。”  
切原跪坐在丸井身旁，翻开后领剪掉了吊牌。看对方完全没有要动弹的趋势，切原认命的去剪裤子上的吊牌。因为赞助商是按照切原的size给的衣服，套在丸井身上就长了一截。掀开上衣后摆剪吊牌的时候，切原内心莫名的生出一股掀人裙子一般的罪恶感。  
“赤也啊，你休假到什么时候？”  
“不算今天的话还有六天，早完赛了就要早开始训练咯，我可不想因为拿不到奖金而入不敷出。”         
“可怜的赤也，还没成年就要为生计奔波。”  
“前辈你不也是吗？”  
“嘛，已经过了那个时段了，现在红了就没什么压力了呢～”丸井故意阴阳怪气的回应，这让切原起了恶作剧心。  
“丸井前辈现在多高啊？”说着还做作的伸直了腿。  
“你怎么回事啊小老弟？”丸井作势就要去揉切原的海带头。  
“你是不是你们家最矮的？”  
“那又怎样？还不是都得乖乖叫我大哥。”丸井的攻击被切原轻易躲过，但膨胀的小学弟显然是没从以前的教训中吸取经验，身形一错留出一个空挡，正对着床头柜。  
不好!  
“啊啊啊啊好汉饶命!”切原一个土下座朝向手里拿着一把锃亮剪刀的红发小恶魔。回想自己的窝外横窝里怂时期就是被这群一个比一个长得天使却一个比一个心黑的前辈们造就的。  
“快叫哥哥，不然把你剪成河童。”  
“哥，丸井大哥!文太哥哥!”

——

丸井背对着切原，借着从窗帘底透过的光亮，切原能隐约看清丸井身体的轮廓，伴随着平静的呼吸轻微幅动，有几缕发丝从耳旁滑下。熟悉的香波味，带着体温传入切原的嗅神经，温柔得像泉水。  
也许是深夜的寂静和黑暗会让感官更加敏感，不同于以往的清冷，温暖的气息停留在身旁触发了一系列带有刺激性的皮肤记忆。埋在颈窝的温暖，发丝间的柔软，紧紧拥抱的满足感……切原想到那间客房，里面有没整理的漫画，没拼完的高达，和没拆的丸井文太的唱片。

牙白……

小切原可耻的顶起了小帐篷。  
切原欲哭无泪，是连续的比赛让自己憋太久了吗？

不行不行，冷静下来……  
……  
……  
冷静不下来，我还是去卫生间解决吧。

切原躺进浴缸，冰冷的内壁激得他身形一滞，前液已经将内裤染出一片深色。他稍微有些粗暴的套弄着茎体，只想快些结束，因为他现在的性幻想对象令自己感到僭越。没由来的烦躁，让他开始厌恶起自己的虚伪和没出息。明明很喜欢，却什么都做不了，什么都做不到，什么都做不出。  
快感和罪恶感同时占据大脑，切原不愿多想，小心的控制着呼吸，想要快些达到顶点。

文太……

“赤也。”  
“诶!？”  
丸井的声音就像一桶冰水浇在切原头顶，让他瞬间冷静下来，还不忘胡乱的扯了扯裤子。  
切原的确是关了门的，只是没锁。  
被性幻想对象抓包自慰是什么感觉？日本现役职网运动员切原赤也有话要说。  
还没等切原做出反应，丸井就抬腿踏进了浴缸，安然的跪坐在切原两腿间的空位。他倒是不尴尬，反而露出来幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
“我打断你了？”  
那不然呢？  
“丸井前辈，你就不能稍微对我温柔点吗？”  
切原感到自尊心受挫有些恼火，言语中也带着怒气。丸井揉了揉眼睛，头靠在切原一边支起的膝盖上。  
“那……我帮你。”  
丸井伸手要拉开切原的裤腰，却被切原抓住了手腕。  
“不行。”  
“为什么？”  
通常来讲在前后辈之间拒绝这种里番一样的奇怪要求应该理直气壮，切原却说不出话，倒是显得心虚。一开始强行建立的冷静瞬间土崩瓦解，绯红从脸颊蔓延到耳根。  
切原像是认定了松手后丸井会做出什么坏事，死死地抓住他的手腕不放，后者露出得意的笑容。  
“赤也的性幻想是什么样的呢？我好好奇呀。”  
“前辈别取笑我了。”  
“赤也不打开的那个房间里，一定有什么，对吧？”  
“我……”切原内心一震，想要辩解什么，却发现丸井的眼神出奇的认真。覆在手腕上的力道减弱，丸井身体前倾，直到切原左眼的视线被一片朦胧的红色覆盖。耳朵因炽热的鼻息包围而变得愈加敏感，他听见丸井一字一顿的气音清晰的透过耳膜。  
“お.し.え.て”

切原感受到对方纤长的手指包裹着自己的阴茎，是比自己更高的体温。此番情景在满足虚荣心方面是相当到位，就是这个手法……  
“嘶——”  
显然，没有过帮别人手淫经验的丸井有些用力过猛了。  
“丸井前辈，要不我自己……”  
“不行!”  
切原盯着丸井脸颊上几乎快和他发色并齐的绯红和微微颤动的睫毛，只觉得他可爱得要命。  
但丸井可不这么想，他从来没觉得这么丢脸过，就像之前吹过的牛皮在紧要时刻被自己的愚蠢攻破一样。心一横。  
干脆，用嘴好了…  
切原看出了丸井要干什么，迅速阻止了他的下一步行动。  
“怎么？你怕我咬你吗？”  
“不是，但是丸井前辈的话，不行。”

切原有多珍视这位前辈，只有他自己知道，他怎么会允许在这种不明不白的情况下为自己做出格的事。

但丸井显然误会了切原的意思，气的撒手就要走，却立即被切原拉回来，扣着后颈吻了上去。切原用舌尖试探性的侵入，得到了丸井的回应，触碰到的是前所未有的柔软。切原的吻技生疏却霸道，带着本能的侵占欲望在狭小的口腔中肆虐，火热的舌头划过舌底，唇舌相交。乱无章法的湿吻让丸井有些招架不住，尽力压低的呻吟也被一轮又一轮的侵袭吞没得断断续续。  
丸井慢慢沉溺其中，手指深深埋进切原的发间，背上的皮肤已经起了一层薄汗，他能感受到此时切原比自己更热。切原伸进丸井上衣的手带着发烫的温度将对方禁锢起来。胸前偏红的浅麦色皮肤早已露出大片，即使不再进行高强度的训练，丸井依旧拥有漂亮的肌肉线条，切原知道那并不是花拳绣腿，即便是处在劣势下，丸井夹在自己腰间的腿仍旧力争想要夺得主权，大腿挤压着腰侧，让切原有些喘不过气。  
切原为了进一步阻止丸井的“恶行”，欺身将他压在身下，一手握住对方泛红的膝弯把小腿搭在浴缸延边。失去一边落脚点的丸井被迫靠在壁面上支撑上身，被切原圈入角落。切原庆幸自己当初臭屁的本着“我又不是买不起为什么不买个大的”的理念买下了这个浴缸，便有了让两个大男人胡闹的空间。  
丸井抚上切原结实的胸膛，指尖游走到紧致的腹部，然后狠狠地抓了一把，他早就想这么做了。从透过荧幕观看切原的第一场锦标赛开始，丸井就感受到了他身上带有着不同于记忆中的稳重，他不再将情绪过多流露，不再被对手的挑衅激怒，他舍弃了恶魔化。但即便如此，岁月的积淀并没有褪去他的少年气，越发英挺的五官中最引人的还是那双泛着澄澈水光的墨绿色眼睛，他依旧会偶尔在发布会上说错英语单词，因为赢得比赛而兴奋得在摄像头上签名。虽说屏幕对面的影像总是会被套上滤镜，但丸井不得不承认，这样的切原令自己沉迷。  
他比赛时被汗液浸湿贴在前额的卷发，挂在高挺鼻梁上的细密汗珠，越发急促的呼吸声还有小臂上隆起的肌肉线条，是否在交欢的时候也会有同样的展现？而这一切都不再只存在于丸井的性幻想。

切原被丸井拽着领口拉进一个深吻，对方的主动给了切原巨大的鼓励，手掌放肆的抚遍小偶像背部细嫩的皮肉，从肩胛一路滑落到内裤边缘，最终还是没有更进一步，只在边界的凹陷处来回摩挲。切原的亲吻从湿热的唇齿间顺着津液的走向落到下颌，唇瓣因厮磨呈现出艳红色，鼻尖沿下轻轻勾勒出丸井脖颈的弧线，最后折回喉结处轻咬舔舐。  
与梦寐以求之人肌肤之亲的感觉美妙得不真实。  
丸井的耳垂在昏黄的灯光下显出透明的橙红色，像一颗熟透的甘果透着沁人的香气待人采摘，切原忍不住将其含在口中，而后顺势而上润湿了整个耳廓。丸井发出一声满足的轻叹，虽然一出口就后悔了。他捧着切原的脸将两人的距离拉开，拇指附在对方柔软的唇瓣上，却猝不及防的被舔了一下。丸井触电般的收手，抬眼却正对上一副真挚深情的墨绿。学弟总是带着纯真感的直球让人根本不忍心联想到使坏，这点让丸井没了招儿，气的嘴巴要翘到天上去了。  
“没办法嘛，是丸井前辈太可爱了，连拥抱的时候都会担心浪费了多看你一眼的时间。”  
哦，这大概就是大猪蹄子的油嘴滑舌吧。  
丸井把吐槽噎了回去，取而代之的是在对方冷白色肌肤上的一顿啃咬，还特地瞄准了脖颈和锁骨。  
“哼哼～你最好能在来搭讪的女生羡慕了你那一身晒不黑的白皮之后合理的解释这些显眼的痕迹。”  
丸井的行为让切原只觉得眼前这个曾经的前辈变得越来越可爱了。或许是因为年龄小人长得又可爱让丸井在演艺界总是受人爱护，工作后和家人分居不用再照顾弟弟们又让丸井身上的哥哥气质少了几分，也变成了会偶尔耍小脾气的人。  
“家猫的挠痕罢了。”  
切原的回答收获了丸井的白眼。浴缸坚硬的内壁咯的丸井生疼，切原托起他的臀部放到自己的三角区域，这让丸井几乎整个前身都往他身上贴，对方的手指隔着布料陷进臀部的软肉，还伴随着刻意的收紧。丸井先前就被摸的半勃，这一系列的动作刺激程度更甚，自己的茎体和切原的撞到一起。虽然之前摸过，但当这根带着高温的硬物贴紧自己小腹的时候，这位平日里给人印象踌躇大胆到有些夸张的红发小伙也无法做到岿然不动。切原从未见过如此紧张的丸井，一时间也变得手足无措，感觉是自己做了错事欺负了丸井，最后只得捧着对方的脸不停道歉。  
“对不起对不起，我是真的很喜欢丸井前辈，我不是想欺负你，前辈不喜欢的话那我……”  
“什么啊……我还能被你这小混蛋欺负了？倒是你，还是先解决一下比较好吧。”切原的无措倒是让丸井轻松了许多，迅速把话题往对方身上推。   
切原凑近亲了亲丸井的下唇，一边抓住丸井的手腕放到自己早已难耐的阴茎上，一边也伸手抚慰丸井的。  
“前辈和我一起吧。”  
一股快感从丸井的后背蹿过，他握住切原的手抖了一下，拇指腹有意无意的滑过顶端。  
“你不怕我……嗯……又弄疼你吗？”   
“额……”  
两秒钟的迟疑后切原能明显感觉到包裹着自己下体的手指开始收紧。  
“不怕不怕!丸井前辈什么都好，大好き!”

呵，男人。

——  
欢愉之后被弄的乱七八糟的衣服只好全都丢进洗衣机。切原和丸井原本泡在一个浴缸里，但即便浴缸再大，两个大男人挤在里面也难免会有有意无意的肢体接触，为了避免擦枪走火，切原被赶到了淋浴间。  
折腾完已经凌晨三点了。切原平时穿的睡衣倒还有一套，他又拆一套新的给丸井，丸井没接，只穿了条内裤进卧室，在切原的柜子里翻出来一件土黄色的连帽衫套上后就盘腿坐在床上接电话。

——   
仁王发现丸井今天没有回家。几天前的凌晨丸井在咖啡馆愤恨的拍着桌子说接下来的三天假期自己一定要在家里睡到死，今天一看他家还真的是一整天都没开过灯，但仁王才不信他真的在睡觉。  
“你怎么不在家？”  
“怎么了仁王妈妈？”  
“你不是要在家睡到死吗？就这点执行力？”  
“嗯……”丸井的声音变得迷迷糊糊的，仁王在话音外听到了类似亲吻的声音，突然警觉起来，这只猪不会是被拐卖了吧？  
“你在哪在干嘛？”  
“我在后辈家和未成年干坏事哦。”  
“……”仁王脑子里突然开起火车来，什么“X社人气偶像丸井文太被爆劝诱未成年喝酒”或者“人设崩塌!甜食小王子竟是肉食男？”（并附上船照）之类的消息布满娱乐板块。

噫。

仁王的小火车还没跑完就被一阵吵闹的呼唤拉回现实。  
“仁王桑仁王桑!”话外音是丸井不能再爽朗的笑声。  
这熟悉的恬噪感，后辈，未成年。仁王算是明白了。  
“我说猪被哪家的白菜拐走了，结果是海带混蛋啊。”  
“嗯嗯，仁王桑你慢慢玩，我和丸井前辈先睡了。”  
“切原赤也你这小子？？？”说罢便被挂了电话。  
哎哟，现在的后辈翅膀都硬成钢架结构的了吧。仁王觉得周身弥漫着一股奇怪的酸臭味，可怕得很。

——  
后续  
（小被窝里的窃窃私语）  
“丸井前辈，明天也来我家吧～”  
“……”  
“丸井桑？”  
（戳戳）  
“……”  
“文太。”  
“……”  
“小猪文太。”  
“（拳头有了丝丝动容）”  
“我会准备超级多零食和蛋糕的!”  
“那我考虑考虑。”  
“考虑好了吗？”  
“好嘛。”  
在夜幕的笼罩下，一个计划通的表情并没有被察觉。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读～


End file.
